The semiconductor integrated circuit industry has experienced rapid growth in the past several decades. Technological advances in semiconductor materials and design have produced increasingly smaller and more complex circuits. These material and design advances have been made possible as the technologies related to processing and manufacturing have also undergone technical advances. In the course of semiconductor evolution, the number of interconnected devices per unit of area has increased as the size of the smallest component that can be reliably created has decreased.
However, as the size of the smallest component has decreased, numerous challenges have risen. As features become closer, current leakage can become more noticeable, signals can crossover more easily, and power usage has become a significant concern. The semiconductor integrated circuit industry has produced numerous developments in effort to continue the process of scaling. One of the developments is the potential replacement or supplementation of the conventional MOS field-effect transistor by the tunneling field-effect transistor (TFET).
Tunneling FETs are promising devices that may enable further scaling of power supply voltage without substantially increasing off-state leakage currents due to its sub-60 mV/dec subthreshold swing. However, existing TFETs have not been satisfactory in every respect.